Saving the flock
by Vampirechick52399
Summary: Mr. Chu and Clone max 2 want to kill the flock. Can Max stop them before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Total's P.O.V.

I was flying there worried. "What the heck was that" I yelled. "I bet it's Clone Max 2" Max said. We all looked worried except for Max and Fang. There the tough ones. "I thought I killed her!" Fang said. "That was the old Clone Max. Mr. Chu made another one." Max said. We all swooped down and landed. There were ashes and pieces of road all over the place. It was not a pretty sight to see. The ground was hot so I jumped into Angel's arms. She started rubbing behind my ear, my favorite place. We walked up to these 2 people. It was Mr. Chu and Clone Max 2. They were standing there like heroes, not like the losers they really were. "Hi Max! I bet you just love seeing me again" Mr. Chu said. "Not exactly. And what the heck are you doing?" Max said. She was really tough at stuff like this. "It's okay Total," Angel said in my head. "I know", I sent back. I was a little worried, though. "Hi Max, I guess you heard that big sound!" Max 2 said. "No kidding, you could have killed people, are you crazy" Max screamed. She was hot red and if smoke could come out of her ears it would have. I jumped out of Angel's arm. The ground cooled down so I was able to walk. Now if anything happened I would be able to bite some legs around here. That would be fun.

Max's P.O.V

"Well, I have a great feeling I'll be bighting some ones ankle tonight!" Total said happily. I laughed a little. "Max I blew this place up to get your attention I'm going to kill your flock" Mr. Chu said. "Not on my watch" I yelled and smashed my hands against Mr. Chu's ears. He shrieked like a little girl and fell down. Then Clone Max twisted my hand…I heard a crack and fell down. It was broken. I got up and used my leg to kick Clone Max and made her fall down. "Everyone up and out" I yelled holding my arm against my body. We all flew up. My arm was killing me but I could handle it. When we got in the high in the air Fang came over to me and asked" Are you okay" "Yeah it just hurts bad" I said back. We flew back to the tent and landed. I crawled into the tent and Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were able to find some wood and leaves and created a cast. It was cool looking. They managed to find a vine to hold everything together. They toke the left over vine and strapped around my cast and my neck so it could stay in place. They did really well for 3 kids. "Thanks you guys" I said. Then I noticed it was dark out and the only light was the fire Fang made. "Time to go to bed" I said. We huddled into the tent. Fang laid on the right I laid on the left just in case someone came. The rest of the flock stayed in the middle. This was not going to be a good night sleep. Suddenly fang sat up and pulled out his computer. I bet he was looking at his blog. "Hey Max I have more then 1,000,000 readers" He said. "Cool" and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's P.O.V

I woke up still tired. My arm had healed. We heal fast. I got up and Fang had already been up. He made another fire since it got blown out last night. I sat next to the fire and tried to warm up. "Hey your awake" Fang said. "Yeah" I responded. He wasn't the only one awake, Angel was taking Total to the bathroom while, Iggy and Gazzy were making something. On the side it said TO KILL CLONE MAX AND MR. CHU!! I didn't even bother asking. All I knew is it would come handy sometime soon. Fang gave me a glass of warm water. I drank it up fast. It was so hot I could feel it burning my throat and tongue. He gave me more and I did the same. It felt good being next to a warm fire.

Nudge's P.O.V

I woke up hearing the crackling of the wood and the smell of it. I was really tired. I put my hair in a ponytail. I got a ponytail holder when we went to Paris. I walked out of the tent and everyone was there. Max having water, Fang fixing the fire, Angel taking Total to the bathroom, and Iggy and Gazzy making a bomb. I went over to Max and sat down "Hi Max" I said. She was getting more water. "Hey Nudge want some warm water?" She said. "Sure" I responded. I was really thirsty, she handed me a glass of water. I drank it down fast. It burned my tongue. After I finished my 7th glass I walked over to Angel. "Hey Angel" I said. She smiled, "Hey Nudge. Can you help talk Total into trying to go to the bathroom?"She said. "Sure" I replied. That's when Total just went without saying anything. "I guess he had to badly but was just holding it in" I said to Angel. "Yeah" she agreed.

Gazzy's P.O.V

"So I think we should hook up these wires" I said to Iggy. He nodded his head and hooked them up. "Now it should work" Iggy said. I was full of excitement. I bounced up and down. Luckily no one was staring at me. I got up and led Iggy to the fire. We both had water. It felt good on my dry throat. Iggy and I walked away back to the bomb we made. We were planning it would destroy Clone Max 2 and Mr. Chu. This was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's P.O.V

After finishing up we took off. We have been flying for a long time. Suddenly about 1,000 flyboys came up. "Guys, get to the ground" Gazzy said. What? We did and Gazzy put a huge bomb next to the flyboys. BOOM!!! About 900 blew up. Now there were only 100 left. I smashed my foot into a flyboys nose. He screamed in horror and I punched him down. Then I noticed Fang was punching the side of a flyboy and broke his rib. Fang kicked the flyboy in the shin and he fell down. Angel and Total were defeating one by Angel controlling a flyboy to punch himself and Total bighting his leg hard. It was really funny. Then Gazzy was punching a flyboys face while Nudge was looking down at one she just killed. Iggy was punching and kicking a flyboy until the flyboy went down. I realized that one was about to punch me. I ducked down and slammed my hands against his ears. He screamed so loud that my ears started hurting. Then Fang and I punched one and the flyboy went down in 2 seconds. "Nice going" I said. "You too," Fang said back. We ran over to Angel and helped her. While Fang started helping Nudge and Gazzy, I helped Iggy. It was the last one—and he finally went down. We were all covered in blood. Gazzy was the worst. He had scrapes on his arms and face. And his nose was bleeding. We all jumped up back into the air. Then I noticed Angel and Total didn't come up. Total was yelling "Angel!" I swooped down fast and landed on the ground. "Total, what happened?" I asked. "She was fighting and 2 seconds before the flyboy went down he punched her," He said upset. The side of her face was bleeding terribly. I picked her up and flew up. Total came after me. I was crying just looking at Angel, unconscious and weak. My baby girl was hurt badly.

Angel's P.O.V

I woke up feeling the cold wind in my face. I felt my cheek and it was wet with blood. It stung like crazy. I opened my eyes and saw Max. She was looking forward and crying. "Max" I said weakly. My voice croaked. "Angel your awake" She said and hugged me hard. I couldn't breathe. "Can't……Breathe" I said. She let go. "Sorry" She said. After a couple minutes I noticed that we were in the air. "I think I can fly now Max" I said and she held my hand while I went on the side of her with my wings opened. It felt good to have them stretched out. I let go of her hand and flew over to Total he smiled at me and rubbed his head against my neck. "Are you okay Angel" He said worried. "Yeah I'm fine" I said. My voice was still croaky. I felt the blood on my cheek go down my neck. Then Nudge yelled to me "Angel take this and clean of your face." She said. She ripped part of her shirt and gave to me. That girl was strong. I gently wiped my face. The blood got on my hands. I put in my jean pocket and continued flying. It still hurt like anything. I hugged Total still happy to see him next to me. We continued to fly when all of a sudden we heard CRASH!!!!! I looked down and there was Max 2. We all swooped down. This was going to be a fight.

Fang's P.O.V

"What the heck are you doing here" Max said. "Oh nothing I just wanted to make something explode again" Max 2 said. She was really getting on my nerves. "You could have hurt or maybe even kill someone" Max said "Oh I all ready did," Max 2 said. She pointed to 2 people. Ella and her Mom. "How could you " Max screamed. "You hurt my mom and half sister" Max continued. She ran over to Max 2 and kicked in her mouth. Max 2 started bleeding. She kicked Max and Max went down. I went over and punched her nose. It was bleeding horribly. Take that, loser. Then the rest of the flock decided to join in and we punched her and kicked her. After awhile she went down. Angel and I ran to Max while the others made shore that if Max 2 got up they would fight her. Max woke up and yelled " Get her" The 3 of us jumped up and walked over to Max 2. Max 2 got up. "Fine you win this round. But next time when Mr. Chu is by my side, you won't defeat us." She said and ran away. That was different, I thought. We got back into the air. In my head it kept saying you won't defeat us. But I knew we would.


	4. The ending

Max's P.O.V

"Okay guys we have to go hear" I said. I found this map next to Max 2 when she left. I picked it up and it was a way to get to Mr. Chu's new main base, where everything was held. We had destroyed the other one before. We were flying straight awhile but then we had to turn right. Once we turned right we stayed straight. We had to stay straight for at least an hour. Suddenly, people were shooting at us with big heavy guns. WE WERE HERE!! We swooped down and ran over to the guys with guns. Bam! I knocked one out. Gazzy punched one again and again he finally was out. Angel was controlling one to make him keep falling down and kicking things, hard. Total was watching while laughing. Fang and Iggy were kicking one and he fell down in pain. We toke a guy and walked up. We should his face in the scanner. We were in! We slowly crept along the walls. We hid behind stuff if someone was coming. It was quite easy. Finally we got to Mr. Chu's office. We punched a guy out and showed his face on the scanner. Then we slowly went in. "Hi Mr. Chu" I said. "How did you get in here?" He asked mad. "Let's just say you have no army outside." I said happily. "You killed my men, why?" He said angry. "Because we had to get to you and besides you almost killed my mother and sister. There now in the hospital" I said sad. I was about to kill him when he said, "Wait" "What" I yelled. "I have a surprise" He said. He pressed a button and Max 2 came out. "That's not a surprise" I said. "There's more" Mr. Chu said. He pressed the button again and Ari came out. "I thought I killed him" Fang said surprised. "Oh, you did this is a new and approved Ari" Mr. Chu said. Then he said "Get them" Max 2 and Ari ran to us with great force. I ran up to Mr. Chu. He was mine. I punched him and he didn't even flinch. The only thing was the side of his nose started bleeding. I punched it again and now it was broken. He punched my arm and it hurt badly. I kicked his shin and he held it and screamed. Then I punched his arm and he couldn't keep his balance so he went down. I turned around to see how my flock was going. Man! They already took out Ari. Then Mr. Chu tripped me. I fell down on my face. "Now you're going down" I screamed. I punched him in the face again and again. After 20 minutes he died. "Yes, I did it" I said happily. Then I realized Max 2 wasn't down yet. I went over and punched her in the nose and she went down. We ran out of there as fast as we could. Once we got out side we all went up. I turned around to make shore everyone was here. Angel, Total, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy! Yeah we were all together. And the best part of all no more Mr. Chu! I decided we go to my mom's house to tell her the great news. Finally, we had some peace.

Fang's P.O.V

That was some fight I thought in my head. Suddenly I realized Iggy and Gazzy never let of their bomb they made "Hey Iggy why didn't you let of the bomb you made?" I said. "We used it when we fought those erasers." He said. After 7 hours we finally got Max's Mom's house. We landed and went inside.

Max's P.O.V

"Hi mom" I said. I noticed Ella wasn't here……that was weird. "Hey Max chocolate chip cookies to the ready" She said. Yeah!!!! Everyone got 7 and if we wanted, we could get more. We all ate every single one, and had 5 glasses of milk. "So where's Ella?" I said. "On a test flight" She responded. "Oh like a plane" I said "Something like that" She responded. After half an hour we had to leave. "Bye mom" I said and hugged her. "By Max" She said. We went outside and took off. While we were in the air we noticed something was following us. Maybe it would just leave after awhile. Now we were all together. This was the life.


End file.
